Reactions
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: 3 years later after Karla has found her parents. Part 2 to Everything Changes- Should read it first to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything.

A/N: Well, here's part two!

_**Reactions**_

It's been three years since Karla found her biological parents. Although, she had a mom and dad, she still didn't feel complete. Karla was sitting at the kitchen table working diligently on finishing her homework.

Her mother, Detective Olivia Benson, was in the shower and getting ready to go to work. Karla was getting frustrated with the advanced math homework that her teacher had given her. She'd been skipped ahead to sixth grade due to the fact that she was highly intelligent and she was the top of her class at Nicole C. Davis Middle School.

There was a knock at the door and Karla got up to see who it was. She peeked through the crack as she slowly opened the door. She saw that it was her dad, Detective Elliot Stabler, who came to pick her and her mother up.

"Daddy!" Karla exclaimed as she yanked the door open and jumped into his arms.

"Hi baby," he said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Almost. Mom is still in the shower and I'm having trouble with the last few problems on my homework. Could you help me?" she asked batting her lashes.

"Sure. If I can," he said with a chuckle.

He set Karla on her feet and they went to tackle the homework. Olivia had just finished her shower and was dressed when she heard Karla greet her father at the door. She smiled inwardly. Although she'd wanted a child for so long, she still couldn't get over the fact that the miracle she has is the product of her and her best friend.

She walked out of her bedroom and saw her daughter and partner mulling over the math problems that Karla had for homework. Elliot had a funny look on his face and Karla had a determined one. She looked like her father with that look. Olivia chuckled and Elliot looked up.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," Olivia replied, "How's it going kiddo?"

Karla looked up and sighed. "I think I've got it right, but I might've misplaced an exponent," said Karla.

"Let me see," said Olivia. Karla handed her homework to her mother. Olivia looked down at the paper and studied the problems written on the page. They seemed correct to her.

"Looks good to me," she said giving her daughter her homework back, "Now, go get your stuff so we can go. We're going to be late."

Karla left the room to get her things for school. Olivia turned to Elliot. "What are we going to do when she goes to high school?" Elliot asked with a smirk.

"I have no idea. I don't want to think that far ahead," Olivia said. Elliot chuckled. Karla came out with her backpack on ready to go.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"Nothing sweetie. Daddy is being funny," replied Olivia who narrowed her eyes at her partner. Elliot gave her his signature grin. Karla looked from one parent to the other. A plan formulated in her mind. She'd found out that her dad was divorcing her aunt and soon would be a free man. Although she loved her aunt to death, she couldn't picture her dad with her. She wanted her parents together.

Olivia looked down at Karla, who was still lost in thought. Elliot looked at his daughter and chuckled. He could almost see the wheels turning as though she was planning something.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

Karla snapped out of her thoughts and said, "Nothing. I'm ready. Let's go."

Elliot looked up at his partner who nodded, as though she read his thoughts. Karla took her mother's hand and they walked out the door.

After Karla was dropped off at school, Elliot and Olivia arrived at the station. They walked in and saw that files were piling up on their desks. Olivia groaned slightly and Elliot shook his head.

Detectives John Munch and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola were draped in their own paperwork. They were so backed up that it was unreal. Olivia booted up her computer and began working on a few folders. Elliot did the same.

"So," said Munch, "How's the girl genius?" Olivia looked at Munch and grinned.

"She's good," Olivia replied. Munch nodded.

They went back to work again. After a few hours, Olivia had neared the bottom of the pile when she noticed an envelope with her name on it. Her brows knitted together. She opened it and saw that it was a letter from an anonymous party. Olivia was confused. Who would be writing to her? She gasped and looked up at Elliot.

"What is it, Liv?" Elliot asked. Olivia looked over the letter again and then gave it to Elliot for him to read. Elliot skimmed the letter and looked at his partner. The fury showed behind his baby blue eyes.

"I can't believe this," she said. Munch and Fin looked up from their files.

"What's up?" asked Fin with concern.

"Someone sent me a letter stating that they found out who had ordered my eggs and Elliot's sperm to be taken from us. It doesn't say who sent it," she replied.

"Who do they say took the stuff?" asked Munch.

Elliot looked at her and said, "A Dr. Allen Michaels at the hospital Olivia and I were treated at due to injuries."

"The letter also states that this isn't the first time something like this has happened and that we should investigate this," said Olivia.

"There's not much to go on," said Munch.

"Well, we've got to start somewhere," growled Elliot. Munch nodded.

"I'll get the paper and envelope to forensics. See if they can get prints or DNA," said Fin. He picked them up and left.

"I'll check and see if Dr. Michaels is still in the business," said Munch. Olivia nodded her thanks, got up, and walked off.

Elliot sat at stared after her, wondering if he should give her some space or go after her. His heart told him to go, but his mind was telling him to stay. He followed his heart and went to find his best friend. When he did find her, she was on the roof sitting down on the ledge looking over the city. Elliot approached her slowly.

"Liv? You okay?" he asked, concern etching his voice.

Olivia wiped her face and looked at him. She nodded. He knew it was a front. He could see the tears marks on her face and her eyes were red.

"I'm fine El," she said.

"Uh huh," he replied as he sat down next to her, "So, let me guess, allergies?" She laughed.

"Okay, so I was crying. I don't know whether to be relieved or to be angry or anything. I feel so jumbled," she said, tears falling again.

"I would've thought that you would be happy to find out who did this, who caused Karla the pain because of the crime they committed," he said calmly.

"Elliot, there's no proof that it's true. How do we know that the letter is from a real person and that it's not someone messing with us?" she said.

"I know Liv, but it's all we have to go on. Like I said earlier, we've gotta start somewhere," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Olivia nodded and said, "I know. It's just that I hope it's not a game. I don't like being toyed with." Elliot smirked and nodded in agreement to the statement.

A/N: So? What did you think? Should I go on?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See page 1

A/N: Here's chapter two…enjoy!

Karla was entering her third period math class. Mr. Jack Carmichael was nice, but incredibly strict. Karla got out her homework and looked over it again. She hoped it was right. Mr. Carmichael walked over to her and knelt down.

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked her. Karla looked up at the man.

"I think I've misplaced an exponent or two, but I'm not entirely sure," she said handing her teacher the homework worksheet. Mr. Carmichael to the paper and looked it over. He noticed the problem.

"You've switched these two factors around. That's the problem," he stated. Karla took her paper back and went over it again.

"Thank you, Mr. Carmichael," she said with a smile.

"Anytime. You doing okay?" he asked. Karla looked at the man in astonishment. She nodded her head. She didn't know why he had the sudden change of heart towards her. Usually he wouldn't give her a second thought.

"Thank you," said Karla sweetly.

Mr. Carmichael patted her knee, got up, and headed to the front of the class as the bell rang. Karla felt very uneasy about the interaction. She watched Mr. Carmichael the rest of the period. She would talk to her mother about this when she got home, knowing full well that her father would have a heart attack if she spoke with him about these events. She anxiously waited for the bell to ring, and when it did she grabbed her stuff and headed for the door.

She was stopped when Mr. Carmichael yelled, "Karla, May I speak to you for a moment?" She sighed and took a deep breath. She turned and headed to her instructor's desk.

As the last student filed out of the class, Mr. Carmichael spoke. "How are you feeling today?" he asked. Karla raised an eyebrow at the question.

"You seem quieter than usual," he stated. Karla looked at him, shocked at the observation.

"I'm fine. I'm going to be late for science," she stated hesitantly.

He nodded and spoke again, "I want to work with you after school on an advanced math project," he handed her a paper, "Please get your mother to sign this." She took the paper and nodded.

"Can I go now?" she asked, getting extremely nervous about this exchange. He nodded and she left. She would definitely talk to her mother tonight about this.

Olivia was back at her desk working hard to find out more information about Dr. Michaels. She found the hospital website that had a profile on the man. He was single, 35, 6'2, and had dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes. Olivia felt off about this man. She looked at the time and noticed that she needed to pick up Karla from school. She'd been working for a while without a break and it seemed to be a good excuse to leave the station. She went and told the captain that she had to pick up Karla. He let her go. As she was leaving the building, Elliot was entering it. He called to her. She turned and saw him coming towards her.

"Where you going?" he asked. She raised a brow.

"I'm going to pick up our child from school," she said.

"Oh, you want me to go with?" he asked.

"Sure. I guess," she said, "If you let me drive." He laughed and handed her the keys.

They rode to the school in silence. They were both nervous of the feelings that had started to surface now that Elliot was going through with the divorce. Olivia was trying desperately to hide them deep down as was Elliot. They felt awkward around each other now and they didn't know what was causing it. Elliot knew that she was hiding something and Olivia knew that if she were to say anything to him right now it would ruin their friendship and she didn't want that to happen at all. As they pulled up to the school, Olivia noticed that Karla had an uneasy expression on her face. Olivia wondered what was wrong. Karla got into the car and let out a sigh.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy," she said. Elliot turned to look at his little girl.

"Hey, you okay sweetie?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine," she said. Olivia looked in the rearview mirror and knew that Karla was lying.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

Karla nodded and said, "I'm just tired. I've got a lot of homework."

"Algo no quieres hablar sobre con tu papa aqui?" Olivia asked in Spanish. Karla nodded.

Elliot looked at the two. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing El," Olivia replied. She and Karla were definitely going to talk when they got back to the precinct, seeing as how Kathy no longer wanted Olivia near her house since she and Elliot decided to go through with the divorce. She made Elliot move out and was seeking full custody of their kids which meant Elliot would get to see them every other weekend. She didn't even want Karla around anymore. Karla understood, but still didn't like the arrangement. At the precinct, Karla went upstairs to start on her homework. Elliot was working on gathering more information on Dr. Michaels.

Olivia watched Karla as she ascended the stairs and as Elliot sat down and began tapping the keys on the keyboard. Karla set her books down on the table that was there. She then went to the railing that overlooked the squad. She saw them working hard, all except her mother. Her mom seemed to be in a daze. Karla watched curiously. Olivia looked up and saw her daughter with a strange look on her face. Karla indicated for her to come up. Olivia joined Karla.

Sitting on the couch, Olivia asked, "What was it you wanted to talk about without your father around?" Karla looked down and fidgeted with her fingers. A nervous habit she had picked up from Olivia.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Olivia asked with a gentle voice. Karla thought about how to tell her mother what had happened with Mr. Carmichael and how she felt. She looked up at her mother.

"Mr. Carmichael was acting strange today," said Karla. Olivia lifted a brow.

"How so?" asked Olivia. Karla thought for a minute, working on a good answer.

"He was nicer today. Like too nice. He asked if I needed help with my homework and he helped me. Then, he asked how I was doing. He's never done that," said Karla in a nervous voice, "And he gave me a permission slip for you to fill out so that I can help him on an advanced math project. It was really strange."

Olivia thought about what her daughter had just told her. She got an uneasy feeling about the man.

"I'm glad you came to me about this. You do know I will have to tell your father about this," said Olivia. Karla's eyes widened.

"No Mom! I don't want the man beaten to a bloody pulp!" she exclaimed.

Olivia grinned. "Don't worry about your father. I can handle him, but he has to know what is going on. He's going to find out one way or another and you know it," said Olivia.

Karla nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to tell him yourself?" asked Olivia. Karla shook her head.

"Okay, I'm going to call him up here and tell him," said Olivia. Karla nodded fidgeting again. Olivia patted Karla's arm and went to call Elliot up. As Elliot ascended the steps Karla got more and more nervous. She wasn't sure as to how her father would react to the news of her teacher's suspicious behavior. Elliot sat down next to Karla and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Karla leaned into him.

"El, Karla just told me something I think you should hear," said Olivia. Karla turned and looked at Olivia with wide eyes. Olivia took Karla's hand in her own and rubbed a finger across Karla's knuckles soothingly.

"I'll tell him," Karla murmured. Olivia nodded. "Daddy, Mr. Carmichael was acting strange today," said Karla. Elliot looked down at his daughter.

"Like how?" he asked. Karla sighed.

"He was nicer than usual. Asking a few personal questions and then he wants me to stay after to work on an advanced math project with him," she replied. Elliot was quiet for a moment. Karla could feel his tension and his arm tightening her body to his. She knew that he was overreacting.

"Daddy, please don't do anything rash," she said softly. Elliot's arm loosened a bit, but not much.

"Did…did he touch you?" he mumbled. Karla shook her head.

"I didn't give him the chance. He made me uncomfortable and I knew I should tell you guys," she replied.

"Is this what you didn't want to talk about in the car?" he asked. She nodded.

"Your father and I are going to speak with the principal tomorrow," said Olivia. Elliot looked at his partner. Olivia knew the message his worried blue eyes conveyed.

"Don't worry. Your father will control his temper," Olivia said seeing the worry flash in Karla's eyes. Karla wasn't worried about the teacher she was worried that she might lose her father. She couldn't bear to lose him or her mother. Her father rubs her shoulder and kisses her forehead.

"She's right. I'll be on my best behavior," he said with a grin. Karla chuckles at this.

"Honey, we've gotta get to work. So, you do your homework and we will talk later, okay?" asked Olivia. Karla nodded. Olivia kissed Karla's cheek and went back downstairs and Elliot followed after hugging her. Karla pulled her Calculus book out and started her homework. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

A/N: So, what do you think? Wanna find out what happens next? Leave me a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! They keep me posting. Enjoy this next chapter!

A few hours later, Olivia and Elliot had left to interview Dr. Michaels for the first time. Karla was still working on her homework. She'd finished her Calculus, Anatomy, and History, but she still had English to finish. She decided to take a break and walked over to the banister overlooking the bullpen. She saw that her parents were gone and that her uncles were still working hard. She decided to walk down and visit with them. She walked over to her mother's desk and sat in her chair.

"Hey princess, how's it goin'?" asked Fin. Karla smiled at the nickname.

"It's going good. I've almost finished my homework," she replied.

"What do they have you doing? Biochemistry and Algorithms?" asked Munch. Karla giggled.

"No, Uncle John. I finished Calculus, Anatomy, and History, but I'm taking a break before finishing up my English," Karla replied. Munch nodded with a smile.

Karla looked at Fin and asked, "Where did mom and dad go?" Fin looked at Munch and sighed.

"They went to interview someone. They should be back shortly," Fin said. Karla caught the hesitation Fin had and knew it wasn't a good idea to ask him to elaborate. Karla jumped out of the chair and headed back up the stairs to finish her English.

After a while, Elliot and Olivia walked back into the precinct. Olivia looked like she'd be crying and Elliot looked pissed and upset. They took their places at their desk. Fin walked over.

"What happened?" he asked concerned. Olivia looked at Elliot.

"It was true. He was paid to steal our stuff just to donate it. Someone has it out for us," said Elliot. Fin put a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"He violated us just for his own volition," said Olivia.

"Can't you arrest him?" asked Munch. Olivia shook her head.

"There's no proof and no records of any transactions," Olivia replied, "I can't believe someone would do this. It's just wrong."

Elliot looked at his partner with sympathy in his blue eyes. She looked at him and took off for the roof. Elliot watched as she ran and looked at Fin and Munch and up to Karla who saw the whole thing. Karla indicated that he should go after her. Elliot nodded and took off after his partner. Karla sat back down on the couch and sighed. She knew things were going to change and she hoped for the better.

Up on the roof, Olivia was leaning against the wall with tears running down her face. She couldn't understand why she felt so upset. She couldn't understand why she was crying or why anyone would do this not only to her, but to Elliot and Karla as well. She just didn't get why the doctor who was sworn to do no harm had done great harm. Had he not done what he did, Karla wouldn't have been abused as badly as she was. Of course, then Olivia wouldn't have the wonderful daughter that she has. She smiled inside. Karla was her miracle and she wouldn't trade anything for her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Elliot walk up behind her.

"Liv?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder. Olivia turned to look at Elliot.

"I'm fine El," she said automatically. Elliot shook his head.

"I'm not taking that for an answer this time. What going on?" he asked. Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm…," she started before Elliot put a hand up.

"You're not fine. You're holding back. I'm here. Talk to me," he said.

Olivia looked into her partner's deep blue eyes. She could get lost in them, but she knew that they couldn't be anything more than partners, even though they did have a child together. Elliot saw the love in his partner's eyes. He felt the heat radiating from her. He knew that they couldn't be together. It would violate a lot of rules. They were closing the distance between them subconsciously. Soon Elliot found his lips on hers, kissing her so tenderly. Olivia wrapped her arms around his head. Something about that kiss just seemed so right. They both felt the passion that the other had. They felt as one. The kiss ended, but the desire didn't.

"We shouldn't have done that," they said in unison. They both grinned. Elliot cupped Olivia's cheek and looked deeply into the gorgeous brown eyes before him.

"Whether we should or shouldn't have, I'm glad we did," he said in a quiet voice. Olivia felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She never felt the love that she felt from him.

"Liv, you know I'm divorcing Kathy. It's because my heart belongs to another. It always has," he said. Olivia looked at him with shock on her face. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She pinched the skin on the back of her hand to see if she was still awake. She was.

"El, I…," she began before Elliot cut her off.

"Olivia, I love you. I've loved you since the day you walked into my life," he said.

"Elliot, I've loved you since that day as well. I knew I shouldn't have, but I did. I tried to hide it as best I could, but since we've found Karla I felt I couldn't hide it anymore," she replied.

Elliot grinned. Olivia looked into his cobalt eyes again and they leaned in sync to kiss passionately.

Karla had finished everything in her English and was growing bored and worried about her mother. Her parents had been gone for a while and she decided to go and find them. She looked over the railing to find that her uncles had gone off and she was clear to find her parents. She descended the steps and took off for the roof. She knew that's where they were headed when they left.

She took the stairs two at a time and opened the door gently so that it wouldn't make any noise. She peeked around it and saw a sight that made her gasp in excitement. Her mother and father were locked in a passionate kiss. Karla grinned to herself and sighed at the sight of true love. She cleared her throat. She watched her parents jump apart from each other and she giggled. Her mother blushed as did her father.

"So, does this mean that you two are finally going to get together?" she asked. Elliot looked at Olivia who just stared at her daughter. Elliot chuckled.

"Well, I was hoping so, but it has to be a secret for now," he said. Karla nodded.

"Oh, my lips are sealed," she said with the famous Stabler grin. Olivia just looked at her and smiled. They went back down to the bullpen to find Munch and Fin talking on their phones with serious looks and in serious tones.

"What's going on?" asked Elliot.

Fin looked up and said, "Hold on." He finished his conversation and signaled for Elliot and Olivia to follow him. Karla stayed behind, curious as to what was going on.

A/N: At least 3 reviews for my next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Fin entered the interrogation room with Olivia and Elliot close behind.

Shutting the door and turning around he said, "We found a witness." Olivia looked at Elliot who stood in shock.

"I thought there wasn't anyone," said Olivia quietly.

"I know. We did too, but we got a call from a woman who said she was there when Michaels did the procedures," said Fin.

"There is still no proof. Witness statements only go so far in trial," Elliot stated.

"I know, but she says that there is evidence and that she will share it with up if she isn't charged," says Fin. Elliot looked at Olivia.

"We have to talk to Casey and to Captain," said Olivia.

Fin looked at Elliot and raised an eyebrow. Elliot shrugged. Fin nodded and left the room. Elliot shut the door behind Fin as he left. He walked over to Olivia and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Liv? Are you okay?" he asked softly. Olivia looked up at Elliot and nodded.

"I'm fine El," she said.

Elliot shook his head knowing that he wouldn't get much more than that. Olivia looked back down. She knew what would happen if Casey and the captain agreed to this. She knew that it would mean that the bastard who violated her, her partner, and caused her daughter a lot of pain would be put away. She didn't know what to feel. She just hoped that it was enough. She walked out of the interrogation room and into Cragen.

"Oh, sorry Cap," she mumbled as she walked around him.

"Olivia, everything alright?" he asked.

She nodded with her back to him and walked off. Cragen watched her go, but knew it was best to leave her be. He walked into the room to speak to Elliot. Elliot looked up as the captain walked in.

"What's up?" he asked. Cragen looked down and back to Elliot.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked. Elliot snorted.

"I don't know how to feel. Liv doesn't either and it's tearing her up inside. I think it's a good idea as long as we get the guy," said Elliot. Cragen nodded.

"Go home. Take Olivia and Karla with you," said Cragen.

"Cap, you can't…" Elliot started, but the captain raised a hand to silence him.

"I can and I am. You and Olivia are off the case. Let Munch and Fin handle it. Go spend time with your kids, Karla included," Cragen replied.

Elliot looked down at the mention of his kids. "I'm going," he said and he left the room.

Cragen knew it wouldn't be long before they were back asking about the case, but he knew that his detectives needed to distance themselves from this case. They were too close. He hoped that he made the right call.

Olivia walked away from Cragen and went up to the lounge where Karla was. Karla was spread out on the small sofa, sound asleep. Olivia smiled at the young girl. She shrugged out of her jacket that she was still wearing and laid it over her daughter. Karla stirred a bit, but didn't wake. Olivia sat in the chair and watched Karla sleep. She didn't want to put her through any more hell than she's already been through. Her thoughts drifted back to the conversation about Karla's teacher. She dug into Karla's backpack and found the permission slip that her teacher had given her to get signed. Olivia read it thoroughly and knew immediately it was a ruse. There were things missing and things that shouldn't have been in the letter. Her gut told her that this man was a predator and had her daughter in his sights.

"I'm gonna protect you, whatever it takes," she thought to herself.

She straightened in the chair as she heard footsteps climbing the stairs. It was Elliot.

"Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Cap took us off the case," he stated.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"I know, but he gave no room for argument. Let's take her home and have a decent dinner," he said. Olivia grinned and nodded at the notion. Elliot stepped over to his daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Karla, baby, let's go," Elliot said softly.

Karla opened her eyes and sat up, her mother's jacket falling off her. She looked down at it and back at her mother and smiled. She picked it up and handed it to her mother.

"Where are we going? I thought you guys had a case," she said.

"Grandpa is letting us go early," Elliot said.

Karla nodded and said, "He took you off the case, didn't he?" Elliot and Olivia grinned at their little prodigy.

"Yes, he did," said Elliot.

"Why?" she asked. Elliot looked over at Olivia and back at Karla.

"He didn't say," Elliot lied. Karla gave him a look.

"You're lying, Daddy. That's not a good thing," she said in a smug tone.

Olivia chuckled. "We'll make you a detective yet," she said proudly. Karla grinned.

Elliot smiled at them and said, "Come on. Let's go home." They got up and left.

The ride home had been a quiet one. Each of them were lost in their own thoughts. They arrived at Olivia's apartment. Karla went straight to her room to put her school things away and to change. Olivia sat down on the sofa and just stared at the television. Elliot walked over to the kitchen and took out things for dinner. Olivia had made sure to go grocery shopping every chance she got now that Karla lived with her. Elliot set the items on the counter and walked into the living room.

"Is spaghetti okay?" he asked. Olivia nodded, still staring at the television.

"Liv, are you sure you're okay?" he asked, concern etching his voice.

Olivia nodded. Elliot shook his head at his hardheaded partner. He went back into the kitchen to fix dinner. Karla came out of her room and joined her mother on the couch. She snuggled up to her mother and stared up at her face.

"Momma, are you okay?" she asked. Olivia broke out of her haze and looked down at her concerned child.

"Just thinking about things. I'm okay," Olivia replied. Karla smiled.

"Everything is going to get better. Are you and Daddy still going to talk to Mr. Carmichael tomorrow? Without resorting to violence?" asked Karla.

Olivia chuckled at her daughter. "Yes, we are. You're father will be on his best behavior," replied Olivia. Karla giggled.

Olivia was amazed as to how Karla could lighten the mood so easily even if the day has been horrible. Elliot stepped back into the living room to see what was so funny. He saw Olivia and Karla curled up together, talking. He smiled to himself, glad to have such a gifted daughter as Karla. As he thought more about Karla, he thought of the other kids that he had. The ones that his soon-to-be ex-wife had custody of and wouldn't let him see but every weekend. He missed them too. He just hoped that they wouldn't be upset about everything that was happening. He went back into the kitchen to finish cooking their dinner.

After a while, the spaghetti was ready and they all sat down at the dining table to eat. They ate in total silence. Karla noticed it and looked at her mother who toyed with her food and her father who watched her mother with concern in his gaze. She looked down and put a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth. She slurped the noodles that were hanging out of her mouth and looked at her parents to see if that got a reaction. Elliot and Olivia watched their daughter slurp the noodles and when a bit hit her nose leaving a spaghetti sauce mark they both laughed. Karla looked up and giggled as she took a napkin to wipe her nose.

"You're silly. You know that?" asked Elliot with a grin. That only made Karla giggle more. Olivia smiled at the interaction.

She checked her watch and noticed that it was getting close to Karla's bedtime. "Karla, finish up and go take your shower. It's almost time for bed," said Olivia.

Karla nodded and did as she was told. While Karla was in the shower, singing tunes from The Little Mermaid, Olivia and Elliot cleaned off the table and did the dishes. When they finished, they settled onto the couch. Elliot pulled Olivia close to him and wrapped an arm around Olivia. Olivia snuggled into him and sighed.

"El, do you think this will ever be over?" asked Olivia.

"Do I think what will be over?" he asked.

"The past trying to catch up with us, do you think it will ever be over? Do you think we will be able to live without having to worry about problems in the past coming back and biting us on the ass?" she replied.

"I don't know Liv. I try not to think about it. I know we all have to face everything sooner or later. I just hope we survive everything that has to or will come back around. Whatever it is, we will face it together," he replied.

Olivia looked up and smiled at him. Karla came into the living room.

"I'm ready," she stated. Elliot and Olivia both chuckled at her. Olivia sat up and Elliot flew off after Karla who ran giggling to her room.

"Momma! Help, Daddy's gonna get me!" Karla exclaimed. Olivia chuckled and ran down the hall to save her daughter from the tickle monster.

After they had had their fun and Karla read the story she picked out, they tucked her in and kissed her goodnight.

A/N: So? What you guys think? Leave me a review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter1

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I enjoyed every one! And thus, we have chapter 5!

Elliot and Olivia headed back out to the living room. Elliot picked up his jacket and began to put it on.

"I better get going," he said. Olivia looked up at him.

"Elliot, stay tonight, please," she said. He looked shocked at his partner. This was a first for him.

"Liv, are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and her removed his coat and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Is it because of Michaels? Or because of Karla's teacher?" he asked. Olivia looked up at him. She sighed.

"I don't…Michaels in one way…The teacher another…I just don't know how to feel," she stuttered. Elliot nodded and pulled her close to him.

"Olivia, Fin and Munch will get Michaels and we will handle the teacher," he said calmly.

"I promised Karla you will behave," she replied.

"Oh, I'll be on my best behavior. Scout's honor," he said giving a Boy Scout salute. Olivia chuckled.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his chest. She listened to his heart as it beat so calmly in his chest. She felt hers beating along with it. She sighed.

"Liv, what is it?" Elliot asked. She shook her head.

"It's nothing," she replied.

"Liar, come on. Tell me. What is it?" he asked again.

"Our hearts are beating in time," she replied. Elliot chuckled at that.

"Just goes to show that we were meant to be together," he said with a grin. Olivia laughed.

"Liv, it's late. We need to get to bed. We've got to visit Karla's school in the morning," said Elliot. Olivia nodded.

"I'm gonna take the couch," he said.

"No, El, I'll take the couch," she argued. He shook his head. He got up and picked her up.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm taking the couch and you are sleeping in your bed," he said firmly. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Pout all you want. It's not gonna work," he chuckled. She smirked at him.

He set her down gently and turned to go to the living room when she tugged him onto the bed with her.

"What?" he laughed.

"Stay with me," she said. He laughed until he saw she was serious.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

"Let me change and then I'll be ready. Okay?" he said. She nodded. He went back to the living and gathered his bedclothes and entered the bathroom to put them on. Olivia got up and took one of her tanks and a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on. She climbed into bed and waited for Elliot. Elliot emerged from the bathroom to find Olivia waiting for him. He climbed in next to her. She snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and she turned to face him. She leaned towards him, capturing his lips with hers. It was a soft kiss until she put more into it. She ran her tongue on his bottom lip as she asked for entrance and he granted her passage.

The kiss deepened until the need for air became unbearable. She laid a hand on his chest and then replaced her hand with her head. He wrapped his arm around her. She listened to his heart. It was so strong and soft at the same time. The rhythm was soothing and pretty soon sleep captured her.

Elliot listened as her breathing began to shallow. He ran his fingers through her hair and sighed. He never felt this way with Kathy. This close bond that was so unbreakable. He watched Olivia sleep for a while until he fell asleep himself.

A/N: So? Whaddya guys think? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Here's chapter 6!

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia were awakened by the ring of Elliot's cell phone. Elliot groaned as he sat up and grabbed his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he saw that it was Fin. He flipped it open and answered it. Olivia rolled over to check the time and saw that it was 6:00 am. It was time to get Karla up for school. She eased herself out of bed and down the hall. She cracked Karla's door open to see her little girl on her stomach asleep. Olivia smiled at this sight. She walked over to Karla and gently shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Karla, time for school," she said softly. Karla moaned and rolled over.

"I don't wait to go," said Karla. Olivia raised a brow.

"You love school Karla. Is this about the teacher thing?" Olivia asked. Karla looked down and nodded.

"Didn't your father and I tell you that we would take care of it?" asked Olivia.

"Yes ma'am, but I'm worried that he will try something," said Karla.

"He won't try anything. Especially after your father and I get done speaking with him. I promise," said Olivia. Karla smiled and hugged her mother.

"Now," said Olivia patting her leg, "Get out of bed and get ready."

Karla giggled and hopped up to get dressed. Olivia walked out to get ready for the day. She walked into her bedroom as Elliot hung up with Fin and shook his head.

"What's going on, El?" she asked.

"Uh, Fin and Munch spoke to Michaels and got a warrant for his records. Our files are in there and there is a full account of what he did to us. He even had a file on Karla from when she was living with the Grangers," he replied.

"And?" said Olivia.

"And… when they went to arrest Michaels he had disappeared and they can't find him." Olivia sat down on the bed.

"Now what are they going to do?" she asked. Elliot sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Fin said that they have an APB out on Michaels' car and someone is sitting on his house and at the hospital to see if he goes to either place. They'll find him, Liv," he said reassuringly. Olivia nodded her head and sighed.

"I just want this to be over. I want to not feel like a victim. I want justice for what he did to us and to Karla. He should pay for it," she said with tears falling down her face. Elliot pulled her close to him.

"Liv, it will be over, shortly. Fin and Munch are working hard to catch the bastard. I promise," Elliot said softly. Olivia smiled into his chest. She listened to his heartbeat again. She immediately calmed down while listening to the rhythm. Karla walked into the room.

"What's wrong Mom?" she asked. Olivia sat up.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm fine," she said. Karla shook her head. She looked from her mother to her father. Elliot saw that she had her interrogation face on and she wasn't going to stop until she had an answer.

"Your mother and I got some bad news about a case that Fin and Munch are working," said Elliot.

"The one with that doctor?" Karla asked. Olivia looked at her daughter in disbelief.

"How do you know about that? How much do you know?" Olivia asked. Karla looked down at her feet.

"_Everything_," she whispered.

"Everything? You've heard us talking?" Elliot asked. Karla nodded.

"What have we told you about eavesdropping?" Olivia asked.

"It's not polite and it can get me into trouble," Karla said, "But I heard you and mom talking and mom was crying and I was worried…" Elliot held a hand up.

"I understand why you did it. Just don't do it again," he said.

"Yes sir," she replied, "Mom, are you going to be okay? You know Uncle Fin and Uncle Munch won't give up." Olivia smiled at Karla.

"I know. Thank you sweetie," said Olivia. Karla went over to her parents and wrapped her arms around them.

"I love you both," said Karla.

"We love you too," said Elliot, "Now, we've got to get ready to leave. Go out so your mother and I can get dressed. Fix yourself some cereal." Karla nodded and left the room.

Elliot got up and dressed for work as did Olivia after she showered. They went out to the living room and saw Karla dozed off on the couch. Olivia looked at Elliot and grinned and Elliot grinned back.

"She's so sweet when she's asleep," Olivia said, chuckling. Elliot walked over to the couch and kissed Karla's forehead.

"Come on baby. We gotta go," he said softly. Karla moaned and opened her eyes. Yawning, she sat up.

She stretched and said, "Okay, I'm ready." Elliot chuckled. She looked at her father.

"What?" she asked.

"Your hair is sticking up. You need to brush it," he replied. Karla got up and went over to her mother.

"Mom, can you put my hair into pigtails?" she asked.

"Mmmhmm," Olivia replied.

Karla sat down in her chair and Olivia picked up her brush and hair ties. She brushed Karla's softly, getting all the tangles out as gently as possible. Elliot watched them. He loved the way Olivia was so gentle and caring with Karla, how easy they had got along when they first met. Olivia looked up and caught Elliot watching them. Elliot smiled and Olivia smiled back.

"All finished. Let's go," said Olivia.

Karla got up out of the chair and threw on her backpack. Elliot grabbed his coat and put it on and then held Olivia's out for her to put hers on. Olivia adjusted her jacket.

"Thanks," she said to him. He nodded and they left for the school.

A/N: So? What did you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Here is the chapter you were waiting for, the confrontation of Mr. Jack Carmichael!

The car ride was silent except from the music that leaked out of Karla's earphones. When they arrived at the school, Karla was hesitant to get out of the car. Elliot got out first and then Olivia. Elliot opened Karla's door for her to get out and Karla didn't budge.

"Karla, come on," Elliot said. Karla looked at her father and shook her head.

"Karla, we talked about this. It's going to be fine. We will have everything under control. Mr. Carmichael won't be able to touch you," Olivia reassured her.

Karla sighed and got out of the car. Elliot rubbed her shoulder.

"I don't want to go in there," Karla whispered.

"Honey, we will be there with you every step of the way," Olivia said.

"I know. Mommy, I'm scared," Karla said softly. Olivia hugged Karla tightly. Karla sobbed into Olivia's shoulder. Elliot scooped Karla into his arms and held her tightly.

"No one is going to hurt you. Not while we are here," he said hugging her close. Karla nodded and sniffled.

"I know. I'm still scared," said Karla.

Elliot and Olivia walked into the school with Elliot still holding Karla. Elliot set Karla down as they stepped into the office. The receptionist looked up.

"Hey Karla, how's it going?" she asked cheerfully. Karla smiled.

"Everything is good, Ms. Jamison," Karla replied. Elliot looked down at his daughter.

"I help around here sometimes when I get finished with class work, which just happens to be a lot," she reported. Elliot smiled.

"How can I help you?" Ms. Jamison asked Elliot and Olivia. Olivia stepped up.

"We need to speak with Karla's teacher, Mr. Jack Carmichael," Olivia said.

"Hold on one moment and I will tell him," Ms. Jamison replied. Ms. Jamison picked up her phone and dialed the classroom number for Jack Carmichael's class.

"He says that you can meet him in his classroom," said Ms. Jamison. "Thanks," said Elliot. Elliot held the door open as Olivia and Karla stepped out. Karla flashed a small smile to Ms. Jamison. Ms. Jamison smiled back and went back to work.

Olivia and Elliot walk down the hall with Karla lagging along behind. As Elliot and Olivia entered the room, Karla stopped at the door. She tried to control her shaking. She peaked around the door and saw her parents talking calmly to Mr. Carmichael. She stepped into the classroom slightly and just watched the exchange. They were doing introductions and talking about Karla. Karla was getting nervous by the minute.

At that point, Olivia waved her over and Karla walked over slowly. Olivia picked her up and held her. Karla wrapped her arm around her mother's shoulder and turned to look at her teacher.

"Hello, Karla. How are you?" asked Mr. Carmichael.

Karla shook more and answered, "I'm fine, thanks." She turned and looked at her mom. Olivia held her tighter. Karla's shaking calmed a bit, but didn't stop.

"Mr. Carmichael," Olivia began.

"Jack, please," he interrupted.

"Jack," said Olivia," Karla informed us that you wanted to have tutoring sessions after school with her."

"Yes, I thought we might work on something more advanced than what she is doing now," Jack replied. Olivia nodded and looked at Elliot, conveying a message in her eyes that only Elliot would be able to decode.

"We have reason to believe that the tutoring session was for another purpose," said Elliot.

"Oh? What purpose would that be?" asked Jack trying to be as innocent as possible.

"I think you know what purpose. The same purpose that got you fired from six different schools in Connecticut," Elliot replied smugly.

"How do you know about that?" Jack asked getting nervous. Elliot held up his badge and Jack's eyes widened.

"Yeah, now that I have your attention, you will resign from your position after we leave and you will stay away from schools, daycares, and any other places involving children. Also, you will apologize to my daughter for making her uncomfortable and scaring her, and you will stay away from her," Elliot commanded.

Jack crossed his arms and said, "Why would I do that? You have nothing on me."

"Do you think I would be here if I didn't," Elliot asked grinning. Jack's eyes widened again.

"You're bluffing," he said.

"Am I? You really want to find out?" Elliot said. Jack narrowed his eyes. Jack looked over to Olivia who was still holding Karla tightly.

"I'm sorry I scared and caused you discomfort, Karla," said Jack, "I'll resign."

"Good," said Elliot as he stepped closer and Karla gasped. Elliot looked over at his daughter who was watching intently. He smiled at her.

"You come near my daughter again and I will kill you," Elliot said in a low, deathly tone.

"Is that a threat?" Jack asked.

"No, it's a promise," Elliot replied. He turned and wrapped his arm around Olivia and Karla and they left the room. Out in the hallway, Olivia set Karla down. Karla released the breath she had been holding.

"Are you okay?" asked Olivia. Karla nodded.

"Do you want to stay out today?" asked Olivia. Karla looked up at her parents.

"Please," was all she said.

"Okay," replied Olivia. Karla reached up to her father who picked her up.

Karla whispered in his ear, "Thank you Daddy. I love you."

"Anytime, princess," Elliot whispered back.

Karla smiled and laid her head on her father's shoulders. The small family left the school and headed to the precinct.

A/N: Whatcha think? Ready for more? Let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here are some of the _reactions_ from what has happened so far (notice the play on words? Lol)…

At the precinct, Fin and Munch found Michaels. They had him in lockdown. He wouldn't shut up. When Elliot, Olivia, and Karla walked in, he was yelling about them. Elliot looked at Fin who grinned and nodded.

"Casey says that she is going to get him the max," said Fin. Olivia looked at Fin and then at Elliot. She took off for the roof.

"Liv?" said Fin and Elliot in unison.

Karla watched her father take off after her yelling at Fin to watch Karla. Karla looked at Fin who patted his leg. Karla walked over to him and Fin picked her up to put her on his lap.

"How come you aren't in school?" he asked. Karla looked over to the doors and back at Fin. She then looked down.

"What's the matter, princess?" Fin asked. Karla shook her head, never taking her eyes off the floor. Fin looked over at the captain's office and then back at Karla.

"You wanna go see Grandpa?" he asked. Karla nodded still looking down.

He let her hop down and walked her over to Cragen's door. Fin knocked and a 'come in' sounded. He opened the door and Karla walked in behind him.

"Hey, princess, how's it going? Why aren't you in school?" Cragen asked Karla. Karla looked up at her grandfather, smiled, and looked back down at the floor.

"Come here, sweetie," Cragen said. Karla walked over to her grandfather and let him hug her. Cragen rubbed small circles on her back. He looked up at Fin who got the message and left. Cragen picked up Karla and settled her on his lap.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said softly. Karla started shaking again and crying.

"What is it, princess?" he asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Karla sobbed. Cragen rubbed her back shushing her.

"It's okay. It'll be okay," he said softly. Karla quieted after a moment.

"Grandpa?" Karla said.

"Hmm," he replied.

"You won't get mad if I tell you what made me upset? Will you? You won't overreact or anything like that?" she asked. Cragen set her on her feet to look at her face-to-face.

"No matter what you tell me, I will not be upset with you. I promise," he replied sincerely. Karla nodded and sniffled.

"Well…um…my Calculus teacher was acting funny yesterday…," Karla began, "…and he wanted to tutor me after school. I got this bad feeling in my stomach and told mom and dad about it. They spoke to him this morning and the way he looked at me was frightening. It was like…like…he wasn't going to give up. I was so scared that daddy was going to hurt him, but he didn't."

"Is that all?" he asked. Karla nodded.

"Why would I get mad at you for that, sweetheart?" he asked. Karla shrugged.

"Is that why your parents kept you out today?" he asked. Karla nodded.

"Karla, you need to talk to me," he said. Karla looked up at her grandfather.

"They asked if I wanted to stay out and I said yes. I was scared he was going to try something once they left. I'm still scared," Karla said and starting to sob all over again. Cragen picked up again and held her tightly to his chest. He rocked her gently.

"You know that your mom, dad, uncles, and I will not let that man hurt you, right? He won't have the chance," he said softly. Karla nodded into his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held tightly, sobbing again.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart," Cragen said comfortingly.

On the roof, Olivia burst through the door and ran over to the edge and collapsed in the corner, sobbing. She was so relieved knowing that the son of a bitch was locked up and he was going to prison for a long time. She cried harder knowing that Karla was going to get justice for what the bastard did and that she and Elliot would have justice too. She heard the door open and footsteps come over to her. She knew who it was without having to look up. She knew he would follow her. He sat down next to her and pulled her to him. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly. She gripped his shirt and cried harder. He just let held her and let her get it out. They sat there for a while and Olivia finally stopped crying. Elliot held her tightly.

"El?" she said.

"Yeah, Liv," he replied.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he asked. She smiled into his shirt.

"For holding me," she replied. He looked down at her.

"You never have to thank me for that. I love you and I never want to see you cry," he said, "Did it help?" She nodded. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you, El," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied, "Are you going to tell me what you were crying about?" She leaned up to look at him.

"I was crying because I felt like the weight I was carrying was lifted. I felt so relieved to have that bastard behind bars and knowing that he won't get out for a long time. Knowing that Karla is safe and that we will all have the justice we deserve," Olivia replied. Elliot smiled at her. He hugged her close.

"Me too, I feel the exact same way," he said. She leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back. They sat there kissing and holding each other, enjoying each other's closeness and comfort. After the kiss was broken, Olivia laid her head on his chest again and listened to his heart. She could listen to it forever.

"Liv, Karla will be wondering where we are," he said.

"I know. We need to go," she said. He got up and pulled her up too. He put a hand on the small of her back and she wrapped her arm around his waist. They left the roof.

A/N: How do you like them apples? What do you think will happen next? Wanna find out? Leave me a review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Down in the squad room, Munch and Fin were filling out paperwork when Elliot and Olivia walked in. Fin looked up at Olivia. He walked over to her.

"You okay, baby girl?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Fin. Thanks. Where's Karla?" she said.

"She's in with the cap. She seemed upset about something. She wouldn't talk to me," he said. Olivia nodded and headed to Cragen's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Cragen. She opened the door, stepped into the office, and closed it behind her. She looked around and saw Karla curled up in a chair, asleep. She looked at Cragen.

"She okay?" Olivia asked.

"She is now. What about you?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Did she talk to you? Fin said she was upset and that she wouldn't talk to him," she said.

Cragen nodded and said, "She's scared."

"Of what?" Olivia asked with concern. Cragen indicated for Olivia to sit and she did.

"She's scared that her teacher is going to come after her," Cragen said. Olivia looked wide-eyed at her captain.

"She told me everything. Even what Elliot said after he made him apologize to her," Cragen said, "You know he shouldn't have said that." Olivia looked down and nodded.

"Did she say anything to you two on the way over?" he asked.

"No, all she did was listen to her iPod," Olivia replied.

"Well, she wouldn't talk to Fin because she knew that he would talk to the both of you together. She didn't want Elliot to react the way he's known to," Cragen said, "She told me that after Elliot had threatened the man that he looked at her like he wasn't going to give up as easily as he did and it scared her." Olivia looked over at her sleeping child. She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"It's never easy to be a parent, especially when you're a cop," Cragen said as he watched Olivia.

"Cap, I don't know what to do anymore to reassure her. I've tried all I can think of and I know it works for a little while, but I'm beginning to wonder if her issues are deeper than she portrays them to be," Olivia said.

"Takes after her mother in that way," Cragen mused. Olivia grinned slightly.

"Sometimes that isn't such a good thing," she replied, "She's nine. All she should worry about is whether or not she will get to play outside. Not if she's going to be a target."

"I know, Liv. She may be a nine-year-old, but she's also a genius. She doesn't think like an average nine-year-old," he said, "In some ways, she's a child, in others, she's an adult. She doesn't know which way to turn and she thinks talking about her fears will make them real instead of in her head. Liv, you and Elliot need to sit down and have a talk with her." Olivia nodded and looked over at her daughter again.

"I think Elliot and I will take the rest of the day off and spend some time with her. Have a day with just us," said Olivia, "Maybe take her to the zoo or something. I don't know." Cragen studied his detective for a moment. He could see that she was very worried about Karla and about whether or not Karla was right about the teacher's intentions.

"I think that is a good idea. It's been slow and I think Munch and Fin can handle things," Cragen agreed, "Go on, get out of here." Olivia grinned at her captain and he grinned back. She got up and picked Karla up out of the chair.

"Thanks, cap," Olivia said.

"No problem. You're my family too," he said proudly. Olivia smiled warmly at him and turned and left the office.

Olivia walked out holding Karla and Elliot rose at brow at her. She nodded to the elevators and Elliot got up and followed her as she walked out.

"Where we going?" Elliot asked.

"Cap gave us the day. I'll tell you more in the car," Olivia replied.

They left the building and headed for their car. Once they were all in and buckled they left. Little did they know, they were being watched and followed.

They arrived at Olivia's apartment a short time later. Olivia had explained everything to Elliot in the car. Since Karla was still asleep they figured she can finish her nap as they talk about what they would say to her. Olivia put Karla to bed and came out into the living room to find Elliot on the couch and two cups of coffee on the table. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"El, what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, Liv, but we've got to get her talking. You know she holds back everything. Just like us," he replied. Olivia nodded.

They sat there in silence for a moment, lost in their thoughts, when a scream brought them back to reality. It was Karla. Olivia and Elliot took off to her bedroom. Karla was thrashing on her bed like she was fighting someone. Olivia sat down and grabbed Karla's arms before she was hit with them.

"Karla, baby, wake up. Mom and dad are right here. You're fine," said Olivia. Karla settled and opened her eyes.

Sweat rolled down her forehead. She started crying again. Olivia lifted her out of the bed and held her close. She rubbed small circles on her back.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," said Olivia in a calming tone.

Karla sobbed in her mother's shoulder. Elliot put a hand gently on Karla's back and she flinched before she realized it was her father. She sat up and reached for him. He took her into his arms and held her tightly to him.

"Daddy, I'm glad you're okay. He was trying to kill you and I was fighting him and nothing was going right and…and…and…," she rambled. Elliot shushed her and rubbed her back.

"It's okay baby. Daddy is right here. Nothing has happened. It was a nightmare," he said soothingly.

"It was so real," she whispered.

"I know, but it wasn't," he replied. Olivia stood up and walked over to them.

"Karla, daddy and I want to talk to you. After that, we were thinking of going out for lunch and maybe a trip to the zoo. How does that sound?" Olivia asked, "Would you like that?" Karla leaned up and nodded.

"What do we have to talk about?" Karla asked, sniffling.

"I spoke to Grandpa and I told your dad what was going on. We want to talk to you about that," said Olivia. Karla buried her head and started crying again.

"Oh, baby, daddy and I aren't mad," she said. Elliot just rubbed her back.

"Karla, did you hear your mother?" he asked. She nodded, sniffling again.

"Let's go out into the living room and talk," said Olivia. They walked out to the living room and all sat on the couch. Karla was still clinging to Elliot.

"Karla, I've got to put you down to talk," he said. She nodded and released her grip. He set her in between them.

"Why do you think Mr. Carmichael is coming after you?" asked Olivia. Karla looked at her feet.

"Baby, you need to answer us," said Elliot gentle yet sternly. Karla looked up at her mother and then her father. She saw that they weren't upset, but worried.

She sighed and said, "It's a feeling I got after he looked at me. I felt like he's not going to give up so easily." Elliot nodded and Olivia sighed.

"Baby," said Elliot, "You know that we will protect you no matter what and that you shouldn't be afraid of him. I promise you that he will not get you. Not if your mother and I can help it." Karla nodded.

"Yeah, I know that here, "she pointed to her heart, "but it's hard to get it here," she pointed to her head.

"I know how you feel," said Olivia, "your dad and I have those times too and it gets easier after you talk about everything."

"But you and daddy don't talk about your feelings. You bottle them," said Karla.

"Not all the time," Elliot said, "I talk to your mother and to Fin and Munch, mostly your mother." Elliot smiled at Olivia and she grinned.

"And I talk to your dad and Casey," said Olivia.

"I don't really have any friends to talk to. Everyone at school ignores me and I don't have any brothers or sisters," Karla said. Olivia's eyes flickered over to Elliot as his met hers.

"Do you try to talk to people or do you keep to yourself?" asked Olivia. Karla knitted her brows.

"I try, but when I see them watching me they have this confused and mean look on their face like they want me to just go away," she replied. Olivia nodded.

"I was the same way and got the same reactions," said Olivia, "I figured if I kept to myself someone might notice me and start talking to me instead of the other way around, but that didn't always work. You've got to learn to speak to people without being afraid of what they think of you."

"I'll try. I really will," said Karla, "Thank you, Mommy and Daddy, I do feel better." She got up and hugged her parents.

"I love you guys," she said.

"We love you too," they said together. They all laughed.

"Now, are we ready to go eat and go to the zoo? I don't know about you two, but I'm starving," Elliot said. Olivia looked at Karla who looked at her.

"You're always starving," they said in unison and laughed.

Elliot chuckled and tickled Karla. Karla squealed. Olivia pulled Karla behind her to save her from the 'tickle monster.' Elliot raised his hands and started after Olivia who put her hands up in surrender and began backing away.

"El, don't you dare," she warned. He lunged and began tickling her.

"Elliot, stop! Stop, it tickles!" Olivia exclaimed laughing. Karla was smiling at her parents and hoped that it wouldn't be too long before they get married.

'Maybe then I will get a sister or brother,' she thought, smiling. Olivia and Elliot finally stopped.

"Let's go," said Olivia. They got their things together and left.

A/N: How did I do? Wonder who's following them? If you wanna know, leave me a review of who you think it is!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

They walked to the Chinese place at the corner of the street. It was their favorite place to eat. After having their fill, they left for the zoo. After arriving and getting entrance into the zoo, they began in the tiger area and walked from there to the lions. Karla was fascinated by the animals and the tidbits that the signs in front of each enclosure had in front of them. She kept a hand in each parent's hands. She loved the zoo until she had to go to the bathroom.

"Mommy, I gotta go," she said.

Olivia nodded and told Elliot they needed to find a bathroom. They found one and went into it. After they were refreshed, Karla peeked out the door to see if her dad was out when she was grabbed and yanked out of the bathroom.

"Daddy! Mommy!" she screamed.

Olivia came out of the bathroom quickly after hearing that scream. She met up with Elliot who had cornered the guy. It was Carmichael. Karla was right about him coming after her. He had a hand around Karla's throat and was squeezing gently. Olivia breath caught in her throat and her heart leapt in her chest. Elliot was talking calmly to the man who held his daughter. His heart was beating wildly and he was scared of what could happen to his little girl. It was his greatest fear come to life. Not only his, but Olivia's as well. Olivia knew she had her back-up in her shoe, but was worried what might happen if she reached for it. By the position that Carmichael had Karla, he could snap her neck. Karla was shaking and crying.

"Karla, baby, it's okay," said Olivia.

"Mommy, help me, please," Karla cried. Olivia almost broke down right then.

"Let her go," she heard Elliot say.

"Let her go and you can leave. We won't go after you," he said.

'The hell we won't,' Olivia thought to herself.

"No, she's mine and don't try to stop me," Carmichael said gruffly.

Olivia reached behind her since Carmichael was watching Elliot more than her. She pulled her phone out and sent a message to Fin.

Across the city, Fin's phone chirped it's message tone. He flipped it open and saw that it was from Olivia. 'NY zoo now! Karla, trouble,' said the message. He told Munch and the captain who had stepped out and they all took off out of the precinct.

Back at the zoo, Elliot was still talking to Carmichael. Carmichael was getting edgy. He began to squeeze tighter. Karla whimpered in pain and Elliot shut up. Olivia gasped.

"Don't you hurt her!" Olivia screamed at the asshole. Carmichael looked over at her and grinned like a jackal.

"She's mine. I'll do what I please," said Carmichael smugly. Karla whimpered again.

The crowd that was at the zoo to begin with had gone. Olivia spotted Munch cautiously coming towards them with his weapon drawn. Elliot's eyes flickered to Munch which made Carmichael look over to the elderly detective. Once distracted, Fin jumped him from behind causing Carmichael and Karla to be knocked forward. Elliot saw this and lunged for Karla. He picked her up and handed her to Olivia. Carmichael was fighting Fin and Elliot kicked and punched the guy repeatedly. He kept going. Fin was pulling him off.

"Elliot, he's down! Elliot stop!" Fin was yelling. Cragen came running up.

"Elliot, break it up!" he ordered. Karla was hugging her mother and turned to see her dad still trying to fight. She knew he wasn't listening to anyone.

"Daddy! Daddy, stop please!" Karla cried. Elliot stopped immediately.

He looked over at Karla. Karla reached for him. Elliot jogged to his partner and child. He picked up his daughter and held her tightly to his chest, tears running down his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked kissing her forehead and cheek. Karla nodded. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you Daddy," she said.

"Oh, sweetie, I love you too," he replied. He looked over at Olivia who was in tears.

He opened his arm and she walked to him. Karla wrapped an arm around her mother too. They stood there and cried and hugged. After giving their accounts as to what happened, they left for Olivia's apartment. Once inside, they all collapsed on the couch. Karla leaned into her father and began nodding off. Elliot picked her up and put her into her bed. He walked back out to find Olivia looking off into space.

"Liv, you okay?" he asked. Olivia looked over at him. She had tears in her eyes.

Elliot walked over and sat down on the couch. He pulled her to him and held her. She cried into his shirt.

"Baby, she safe now," he said. He knew exactly what was wrong. Olivia nodded.

"I know, but it was too close," she said, "We almost lost her today, El." Elliot rubbed her back.

"I know, but we didn't. Even if the guys hadn't showed up, he wouldn't have gotten very far," he said, "I was going to kill him."

"I know," said Olivia, "I wanted to kill him too."

"I think if it hadn't been for Karla yelling, I wouldn't have stopped," Elliot said.

"El, she was scared more of losing you than of being lost herself. She was scared that you would kill him and she wouldn't have you anymore. I was scared too. Elliot, I don't want to lose either of you," Olivia said. Elliot kissed her head.

"You won't lose us, Liv. Never," Elliot said. Olivia leaned her head up and kissed Elliot with all the emotion and love she was feeling. Elliot kissed her back just as hard. The passion they felt was so overwhelming. They just held on tight and loved each other with everything they had.

A/N: Whew, that was a close one! Glad she's okay! Wanna get the epilogue? It may be the last chapter, but, believe me, there's more to come!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A/N: Okay, this is the epilogue! It's the last part to this story, but it leaves a way to continue! Stay tuned for the next part!

6 ½ weeks later…

Carmichael was in prison and Michaels had committed suicide in jail. Olivia, Elliot, and Karla's worries were relieved.

While Karla was being watched by her uncle Fin, Elliot took Olivia out to a restaurant. Karla knew what was going to happen and was very excited. They told the squad about them being together and the Chief of Detectives had let them stay together as partners because their closure rate was so high. He knew that if he split them up that the force and the public would suffer a great injustice. He decided to look the other way for them. At the restaurant, they were sipping wine and enjoying their entrees. After finishing their meal, Elliot stood up from his chair and walked in front of Olivia. He knelt down and to her hand in his.

"Olivia, we've been together for a long time and I have been in love with you equally as long. Will you do me the great pleasure of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia felt tears coming to her eyes and nodded too overwhelmed to speak. They kissed very romantically. The restaurant applauded them and they broke the kiss laughing.

After leaving the restaurant, they went to pick up Karla from Fin's. Fin answered the door and called Karla. She walked over to her parents and immediately looked at her mother's left hand. When she saw what she wanted to see, she smiled real wide and jumped for joy.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Olivia.

"He asked and you said yes!" she exclaimed. Elliot chuckled. Fin looked at the pair and grinned.

"Congrats you guys. When's the wedding?" Fin asked.

"We haven't decided yet," said Olivia.

"That reminds me," said Elliot, "Fin, I wanna talk to you a minute. I'll be back." He and Fin walked into the other room.

"Sup man?" Fin asked.

"Will you be my best man?" Elliot asked. Fin was shocked.

"You sure?" he asked. Elliot grinned and nodded.

"I'd be honored," Fin replied.

"Thanks, man," Elliot replied. They walked into the other room to join the girls.

"Ready to go?" Elliot asked his girls.

They both nodded and they all left, so ready to begin a new chapter in their life.

_**To Be Continued…**_

A/N: What did you think? Please review!


End file.
